Clases de baile
by estrellita24
Summary: Londres es una experta en rock, Narvik sabe vals, Macedonia ballet y CABA tango, así que hay para elegir pero después de los términos de Cambiash solo una podrá mostrar su baile /toques de romance aquí y allá/


Capitulo único

La habitación parecía congelada en silencio mientras las tres chicas miraban a la pelirroja de ojos grises al lado de la macedonia, la primera pregunta fue hecha por la única persona lo suficientemente inocente como para preguntar

-¿Quién es ella? – Londres

-Me llamo Cambiash, soy una micro nación – dijo

-¿Cómo que una micro nación? – Londres

Y Stella se golpea la frente con la mano, enserio Londres puede ser incluso mas densa que América, será algo en los métodos del cejas

-Es algo así como Sealand, quiere ser nación pero no lo es – CABA

-En realidad mas como WY, a ella la reconocen – Macedonia

-Pobrecito Peter – Londres

-y después te quejas cuando te digo que pareces española – CABA [i]

-pero si soy británica – Londres

Y otro golpe a la frente de Macedonia [ii], Narvik rueda sus ojos y mira a la de los ojos violetas con su típica cara de nada

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? – Narvik

-ah, una excelente pregunta – Macedonia

-¿Qué con el tonito de "elemental mi querido Watson"? – CABA

-Lo gracioso es que Doyle jamás uso esa frase en sus libros – Londres

-¡He vivido toda mi vida engañada! – CABA

Cambiash no puede evitar reírse de la relación entre las chicas mientras Narvik se une a Macedonia en la marca registrada de la azabache [ii]. Entonces Macedonia suspira y decide dar a conocer sus razones para que estén allí

-Las llame porque Cambiash quiere hacer su propia danza y le interesa ver los de los demás países, o en este caso ciudades – Macedonia

-Así es, me llaman mucho la atención – Cambiash

-Bueno, eso depende del tipo de baile – Narvik

-Bueno… la verdad… es que algo mas sexi seria genial – Cambiash susurrando

-Que adorable~, solo por eso te enseñare – Londres

-Espera un momento, la chica dijo que quería un baile sexi, y si bien el rock es divertido, hay cosas mas sensuales – CABA

Y Londres se calla porque sabe que es cierto, el par de ojos verdes-almendrados de CABA se dirigen entonces a la pelirroja

-Te voy a mostrar el baile que me hiso conocida, el Tango – CABA

Cambiash iba a decir algo pero la porteña, como siempre, fue más rápida

-y si te preguntas por que, es porque es exageradamente sexi – CABA

Cambiash se sonrojo, sonrió y asintió emocionada, y fue el turno de Londres de sonreír

-pero para eso necesitas una pareja – Londres

-¿estas sugiriendo algo querida~? – CABA

La porteña se acercó para ser corrida hacia atrás por la fuerza de Londres quien estaba roja por la vergüenza que la hacia pasar la otra

-que bailes con un chico – Londres

-me rompes el corazón – CABA con fingido dolor

-Y eso que nunca se llevo bien con Francia – Macedonia

-Si parece pariente suya – Cambiash

-Es una larga y muy complicada historia – Macedonia

-Pero no lo es, a demás, no es la su verdadera forma de actuar, lo que pasa es que hoy esta particularmente feliz – Narvik

-Che Mace, ¿podemos ir a tu sala a ver si hay alguien para que baile? – CABA

-Claro, solo síganme – Macedonia

Y haber, había al por mayor. En casa de macedonia se encontraban los italianos, España, un escurridizo rumano que a veces estaba y otras no, cierto inglés que parecía enfrascado en una conversación con algo aparentemente invisible y el hermano de CABA, que la había acompañado por razones de causa mayor

-Tincho – CABA [iii]

El rubio saco sus ojos del cuadro que había estado mirando para mirar a su hermana curioso, la porteña fue hacia el sonriente y luego de una pequeña discusión en un español, argentinizado, tan rápido que ni España logro descifrar, el rubio resoplo y asintió muy para la alegría de la porteña que dio un saltito para luego arrastrarlo hacia las otras

-Cambiash, él es mi hermano Argentina – CABA

-Un placer – Cambiash

-por favor, el placer es mio – Argentina

Y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por maño porteña, porque esos dos se llevaban extraordinariamente bien (sarcasmo). Macedonia los lleva a todos, porque los otros se prendieron de chusmas, a su salón de baile y fue a buscar el CD que le regalo CABA hace unos años, el cual nunca escucho, diciéndole que eran sus tangos favoritos, la porteña apareció repentinamente a su lado para soplarle que canción poner, y la oji-violeta hiso lo pedido

Los dos argentinos se pusieron en medio de la sala, CABA tomando el hombro de Argentina y luego dándole la mano y Argentina tomándola de la cintura y entrelazando los dedos [u], la música empieza suave igual que los movimientos de ambos, se mueven con la melodía y en una sincronía que resulta sumamente natural porque lo han hecho prácticamente toda su vida, a medida que la melodía se vuelve mas rápida los movimientos de los hermanos lo hacen también, Argentina guía, dominante, filoso y pasional; CABA los sigue, para nada sumisa pero mas suave, atrevida e igual de apasionada

Mientras los demás están mirándolos como en trance, y nadie sabe bien que pensar, España parece estar perdiendo sangre porque tiene un pañuelo bordo proporcionado por la macedonia [v] y es que el tango es decididamente sexi

La música llega a su fin y Argentina lleva a CABA hacia abajo dando la impresión de que esta va a caerse en una "pose final dramática", que es como las llama la porteña, y aunque en realidad no lo esperaban ambos reciben el repentino aplauso sonrientes y cansados porque si bien son expertos el baile sigue siendo un gran ejercicio, CABA se va donde las chicas para recibir las felicitaciones de todas, excepto Londres que sigue molesta, y para arreglarlo Macedonia pone uno de los temas favoritos de la castaña y cuando CABA, que no es poco, saca a España a bailar todo el mundo decide prenderse y es que si bien el Tango es un baile muy sexi, el rock sigue siendo el baile mas divertido, a demás… se podía bailar sin necesidad de clases y con cualquiera, en algún momento las chicas consiguieron hacer a Argentina bailar con Londres, que en realidad fue bastante fácil, que España e Inglaterra hicieran un numerito, el cual fue filmado por Nikky la cámara de CABA, después el ibérico termino bailando con la bonita macedonia, los británicos juntos, Italia convenció a Narvik, Romano bailo con CABA, uno porque ahí hay algo, y dos porque Argentina se puso a bailar con Cambiash, ninguno sabia bien que hacia pero parecía que se divertían bastante [y], que al fin y al cabo era el fin del asunto…

* * *

[i] CABA: Probando la existencia del SpUK desde tiempos inmemorables

[ii] Mi forma de decir 'face-palm' en español, esta dos veces porque también es típico en Stella (Macedonia), quien lo usa demasiado

[iii] CABA no le llama Argentina a su hermano a menos que sea en las reuniones, su razón es que "Argentina" suena demasiado femenino y las oraciones pierden sentido

[u] Una pequeña costumbre para bailar, según mis head canons inventados también le ayuda a Martin a que no se le escape su queridito

[v] los pañuelos de Macedonia son patrióticos, porque ella lo es y porque la chica necesita pañuelos bordo por razones de causa mayor (yaoi)

[y] mi pequeño head canon de que, como parece odiar al inglés, no aprendió como se baila rock & roll, aunque el rock argentino tiene su encanto


End file.
